Crash and Burn
by jo-jo bruiser
Summary: 1984: Peril, hostages and “Cagney and Lacey go camping”.


A Cagney and Lacey fan fiction based on the characters created by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. I wrote this story for the enjoyment of those who still miss Cagney and Lacey and characters like them on TV. I would appreciate any comments, reviews or even greetings - Joanne siderius@netidea.com  
  
Crash and Burn  
  
The engine coughs again. Mary Beth Lacey looks over her shoulder at her partner as the engine sputters and finally dies. Christine Cagney barely glances at Mary Beth - she is watching out the window and holding her breath. In the silence - broken only by the wind - she notices the tails of water dancing on the pane of glass. The small plane is plummeting through a cold, white silence. The clouds rip apart. Falling, spinning, falling. The earth is careening towards them. The pilot struggles to raise the nose. The endless forest - a mat of dark green and red - steadily becomes a panorama of individual trees -brooding spires of spruce and flaming red maples.  
  
The engine coughs again - and then roars to life. The small plane vibrates violently - the cabin is filled with exhaust fumes. Randalls - handcuffed to Cagney in the back seat, sobs. Cagney doesn't spare him a glance. She smiles weakly at her partner.  
  
Sudden silence -the engine is dead.  
  
PILOT  
  
He stares ahead, still struggling with the controls and foot pedals.  
  
Duck - cover your heads. Pray.  
  
Cagney leans forward and squeezes Lacey's shoulder. Mary Beth covers Cagney's hand briefly with her own. A brief glance. There is nothing to say - but neither is ready to say goodbye. Both women duck down and cover their heads. There is no time to uncuff the sobbing Randalls.  
  
The plane hits the forest canopy belly first. Trees bend, scream and snap - buffeting the small plane as it ploughs through the tree tops. The plane hits hard - metal screeching against rock, ploughing through earth and trees. They are flung forward, up and down violently against their seat belts. A final concussion of noise drowns the sound of splintering wood, ripping metal and shattering glass. The plane shudders to a stop.  
  
Chris looks up. She is bruised and cut but remarkably unhurt. Randalls - likewise uninjured stares about him in disbelief. Miraculously, the cabin of the little single engine plane is still intact - but the forward seats have borne the brunt of the impact. All the windows have shattered - glass, leaves, and branches fill the cockpit. Lacey is slumped forward in her seat - not moving. Chris can see that the pilot is badly injured - a large tree limb hides most of his face - what she can see is covered in blood. Cagney smells gas.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She struggles to undo her belt and jerks on Randalls -(they are still cuffed together). She can't reach Lacey for the debris. Chris throws her weight up against her door.  
  
Mary Beth!  
  
(to Randalls) Com'on - help me here.  
  
The door, sprung by the impact of the crash flies open and Chris almost falls out, held back by the handcuffs. The plane has come to rest with its nose half-buried - rammed into a rock. They are in a small clearing. The smell of gas is stronger now and smoke begins seeping from under the hood. Cagney jumps from the cockpit dragging Randalls out behind her - over the branches and mud clogging the cockpit. She immediately turns her attention to Lacey's door. The handle has been ripped off.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Gas! We've got to get out of here!  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(urgently - climbing on the step to the door) Help me get this open.  
  
Randalls is frantic. He pulls her off the step as he starts to run away from the plane.  
  
Dammit!  
  
Cagney reaches into her pocket and pulls out the cuff key. She can't fight him and save the two still trapped in the cockpit.  
  
Stop it! Hold still!  
  
Randalls runs almost the instant that Chris unlocks the cuffs. Cagney turns back to the cockpit and heaves on the door - bracing herself on the step and pulling with both hands. Her hands are cut by broken glass as she pulls on the top of the door. No go. She leans into the window and reaches inside to pull on the inside handle. The door springs open. Chris jumps down, hauls the door open and unlocks Lacey's lap belt.  
  
Cagney is back on the tiny step - off balance as she pulls and tries to manoeuvre Lacey's limp body. Finally Chris is able to grip her under the arms. Cagney pulls hard and Lacey comes free. Both women tumble to the ground. Cagney jumps to her feet and starts dragging Mary Beth away from the plane. Their progress is slow - it isn't easy to drag a limp person of your own size - but Chris persists until Mary Beth is a safe distance from the plane. Barely taking the time to glance at Lacey, who is now waking, Chris turns and starts to run back to the plane. The pilot is still trapped.  
  
Chris has covered half the distance when the plane explodes in a ball of flame. Chris barely has time to turn her face and cover her ears before she is lifted from her feet by a wall of sound and heat.  
  
***  
  
Someone is shaking her.  
  
Wake up Chris!  
  
..slapping her.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(a weak mumbled protest) Hey.  
  
LACEY  
  
Come on Chris! I can't move you!  
  
Cagney opens her eyes. It's Lacey. She can't focus properly, but she does recognize the urgency in Mary Beth's voice. Lacey starts pulling at Chris' jacket.  
  
Chris! Let's go.  
  
Chris tries to stand but can't keep her balance. Her ears are ringing and the pain in her head is intense. She gets on her hands and knees. The heat is so intense that her clothes burn to the touch when she moves. Lacey is still pulling at her jacket with one hand as Chris begins to crawl away from the fire. Mary Beth's other arm hangs at her side.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hurry! That's it Chris, keep going.  
  
Chris tries to get to her feet and stumbles again. She keeps crawling. It is hard to concentrate through the pain in her head and the nausea but she clings to Mary Beth's voice - moving forward and away from the fire.  
  
LACEY  
  
After what seems an eternity, Mary Beth finally lets go of Chris' jacket. She sounds exhausted.  
  
OK. We're OK now.  
  
Chris keeps crawling forward.  
  
LACEY  
  
Touches Chris on the shoulder  
  
Chris, we can stop.  
  
Chris stops, sways and then starts retching, her body heaving - rebelling at all the recent abuse. She finally wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and sits back against a tree. Lacey crouches beside her. The sounds of the fire are dying down, now.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She moves a finger slowly in front of Chris' nose, leaning over to examine her pupils.)  
  
You have a concussion.  
  
(She brushes Chris' hair aside to peer in her ears.)  
  
You were sent flying by that explosion. How are your ears?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(struggling to stay focussed) I'll be OK.  
  
LACEY  
  
Your ears?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Irritated) Mary Beth - (catching herself). They're ringing, but not bleeding. And I have one mother of a headache. I'll be fine.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hmmmm. Just sit there for a while, will you?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Concerned - Looking at Mary Beth's arm).  
  
How are you? Talk about being knocked out cold. I was worried sick, Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She settles in beside Chris. Both women have their back up against a tree.)  
  
I've hurt my wrist. I think it's fractured. I probably have some cracked ribs, and I have one hell of a headache. No concussion, just an ugly bump.  
  
(She pauses, turning to look at Chris.) We're both very lucky to be alive.  
  
CAGNEY (struggling to get up)  
  
We have to put a splint on that wrist, Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY (laying her good hand on Chris' arm)  
  
In a minute, let's just rest awhile, OK?  
  
Chris nods and settles back. She is still not quite able to get to her feet.  
  
LACEY  
  
Thanks Chris - for dragging me out.  
  
Chris smiles at her.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks for returning the favour.  
  
(She looks away. After a pause) The pilot wasn't so lucky.  
  
LACEY  
  
(softly) You went back for him, didn't you?  
  
Chris nods.  
  
Was he badly hurt?  
  
Chris doesn't answer immediately.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(rubbing at her forehead) There was a lot of blood - well, I don't know.  
  
LACEY  
  
(responding to an unvoiced concern.) You tried Chris.  
  
(changing the subject) And Randalls?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She'd forgotten all about Randalls. He, of course, was nowhere to be seen. This must seem like a picnic compared to death row.  
  
He panicked. I had to let him lose. He wouldn't go anywhere near the plane.  
  
LACEY  
  
Smart man.  
  
(Chris doesn't pick up on the humour.)  
  
LACEY  
  
They'll pick him up.  
  
They sit in silence for quite some time. Dusk is setting in - there will be no search planes until morning. They will be spending the night here. Chris looks over at Mary Beth. Her partner is in obvious pain. It's time to put a splint on the wrist and take a look her ribs. Chris gets slowly to her feet. She is still unsteady and confused as a wave of nausea and dizziness hits but she manages to stay on her feet.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Let's take a look at you.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, - I have a first aid kit - see the zipper on the side of my vest? It's in the back pouch.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
You brought a first aid kit? (incredulous)  
  
LACEY  
  
Harvey insisted.  
  
CAGNEY (on her knees, working the zipper, trying not to hurt Mary Beth's ribs)  
  
Good ol' Harve.  
  
LACEY  
  
(slightly on the defensive)  
  
It was a good idea, Christine.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Did I say anything? There would have been a kit on the plane. (worried) and blankets. (more lightly) Leave it to Harvey. I love Harvey.  
  
LACEY  
  
Me too.  
  
*** It is a brilliant night - the moon is full. Silver moonlight throws the whole scene into brilliant black and white relief. It is fall and there are still crickets calling but many of the leaves have fallen, leaving the sky a patchwork of barren branches and sparsely leaved trees. The spruce stand as tall black towers against the stars. It is a beautiful night, but autumn is a reminder that winter is on its way - there is a chill in the air that makes the two detectives very thankful that Harvey included foil space blankets and matches in the kit. Both are huddled together by the embers of a small fire - a safe distance from the plane. Their space blankets glow brilliant silver in the moonlight. The wreck still glows in the night, small pops and hisses periodically interrupt the cricket chorus.  
  
Chris has recovered somewhat. She is still unsteady on her feet, has difficulty concentrating and has a bad headache, but she has managed to find wood, start a fire and keep Mary Beth relatively comfortable. Not bad for a woman who was thrown out of girl scouts. But, then, she has had the benefit of Mary Beth's advice. Both have survived.  
  
CAGNEY (She swats at another mosquito.)  
  
Thank God for Bug Dope! I'm nominating Harvey for sainthood.  
  
Mary Beth is drowsy - her pain deadened by the painkillers in the kit. Her arm is taped and in a makeshift sling. The pain in her ribs is now just a dull throb, but every movement is greeted with searing pain that shoots through her side.  
  
LACEY  
  
Harvey says that stuff melts plastic and probably causes cancer.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Her space blanket is pulled to her nose, her collar is zipped to her chin and her hands are hidden in her sleeves. Mosquitoes don't seem to bother Mary Beth. Chris swipes at another buzzing kamikaze.  
  
Yeah, well, mosquitoes cause insanity.  
  
LACEY  
  
She remembers something else Harvey told her.  
  
Harvey always hangs the food in a tree. We should move the food bars. Bears might find them.  
  
CAGNEY (stops swatting)  
  
Bears?  
  
LACEY  
  
Bears have very good noses, Christine.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Bears?  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Christine. This is upper New York State.  
  
Silence.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Harvey isn't always right, you know, Mary Beth.  
  
Silence.  
  
I should go out there with the food?  
  
LACEY  
  
Take your gun, Christine.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I hate this.  
  
*** She wakes violently - all the air is knocked from her body as he jumps on her. The weight on her chest makes it almost impossible to breath. Chris can't yell and she can't struggle against the weight pinning her down. Randalls is smiling. He has her gun.  
  
Mary Beth is awaked from an uneasy doze by the struggle, but she doesn't move. Chris had gone to sleep with her gun in the open - by her head in readiness. Lacey's gun hand was useless, but she had still wanted access to her weapon. Chris had removed Mary Beth's shoulder harness in an attempt to make her more comfortable. The holster and the gun were under the branches that served as her pillow. They had helped to keep her elevated and somewhat comfortable in the night. Now she needed to keep her weapon a secret - and she needed the opportunity to use the gun. She prayed that Randalls wasn't here solely to hurt them.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(to Lacey, the gun still pointing at Cagney, who is desperately trying to draw breathe - gasping)  
  
You - where's your gun?  
  
Mary Beth doesn't answer, doesn't open her eyes. He doesn't know how badly hurt she is - or if she is able to answer.  
  
Randalls jams his knee into Cagney's stomach causing her to cry out.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Com'on Lacey, I just need one hostage. What do you say?  
  
LACEY  
  
(She answers slowly, weakly, hoping to convince him she is no threat.)  
  
In the plane.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
He looks at Lacey He can see the bruises and cuts. The bandages and sling are glaring white in the dawn light. He concludes that Lacey can't use a gun even if she has one. He can look later. He is in control for now and not about to waste any more time. A night of mosquitoes and nicotine withdrawal have left him a frantic man.  
  
He climbs off Cagney and allows her catch to her breath. He holds the dangling cuffs on his wrist to her face.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
The key!  
  
As Cagney reaches for her coat pocket he jams the gun into her forehead.  
  
No! Don't move!  
  
Chris freezes, her hands held out to the side. Randalls rummages through her pocket and brings out the key. Cagney waits for her chance - he can't undo the cuff and keep the gun aimed at her. Mary Beth also tenses, waiting for any opportunity that won't endanger Chris. Randalls, however, also realizes his dilemma.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
You unlock them. Both cuffs. Be very careful.  
  
He rams the gun harder into Cagney's forehead to emphasize his point. She slowly takes the key and unlocks the cuffs. The cuffs fall to the ground. Randalls picks them up. And moves back, still aiming the gun at Cagney, but keeping Mary Beth in sight.  
  
Put them on.  
  
(Chris puts the cuff on one wrist.)  
  
Roll over!  
  
He locks the other cuff on her free wrist, leaving her face down with her hands cuffed behind her back.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Now we wait.  
  
(He jams the gun in Cagney's back.)  
  
cigarettes?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I don't smoke. Neither does Lacey.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(disgusted) Figures. What about food?  
  
Chris doesn't answer immediately. She is frantically trying to think of a way to talk her way out of this.  
  
He jams the gun impatiently into her back.  
  
I'm talking to you!  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Food bars. We have food bars.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(sarcastically) Well, where are they?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I have to show you - (as he jabs her again) No, really. I moved them into the clearing - to keep the bears away.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(snorting in derision) Bears!  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yeah, well. Anyway - they're under some rocks to keep the squirrels out.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Show me  
  
He hauls her to her feet, jamming the gun into her side.  
  
But I'm warning you - any tricks and.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
-Yeah, I know  
  
Randalls takes a look at Lacey, who is lying with her eyes closed. He shoves Chris who walks unsteadily towards the clearing. There is only smoke rising from a burnt out shell. She had been unable to get close enough to see if anything remained of the pilot to return to his family. The answer was obvious now. The explosion had been his funeral pyre. Chris stops. There are scattered rocks and food wrappers. The squirrels had found the bars.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
What is this?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Squirrels, I guess.  
  
(She nods towards a second pile of undisturbed rocks.)  
  
I split the pile. There should be two more under there.  
  
Randalls fishes the two bars from under the rocks and gives Cagney a shove. They walk back to join Lacey, who hasn't changed position. Cagney knew, however, that her partner's gun was now at the ready. In fact, Mary Beth has hidden the gun in her sling. Randalls shoves Chris face down onto the ground beside Mary Beth. He sits in front of them eating the food bars, gun at the ready. He doesn't talk - he is listening intently for any signs of a plane. Cagney knows she has to create an opportunity - she can't count on rescue getting to them on time. She has no idea what this guy has in mind. She does know that he can be violent and irrational and is capable of murder.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hey Randall -What's the point here?  
  
Mary Beth knows that Chris is trying to keep Randall talking - to engage his attention so that he thinks of them as people - not expendable objects. But the strategy could backfire. Randall stands up and looms over Cagney.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I mean, why not just run? Why come back here where they will find you for sure?  
  
Randall stands over her and then grabs her jacket, pulling her to her knees.  
  
RANDALL  
  
You know, all the time you had me handcuffed what I was thinking?  
  
He puts the gun under Cagney's chin, forcing her chin higher.  
  
(softly) well, do you?  
  
(Cagney shakes her head very, very carefully)  
  
He brushes his fingers gently over her cheek.  
  
I wondered why you, you bitch, had the right to jerk me around.  
  
His slowly opens the zipper of her jacket with one hand and unbuttons the first button of her shirt. His hand lingers as he whispers:  
  
And I thought about how much.fun I could have.  
  
He grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back - kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulls back and pushes the gun harder under her chin.  
  
Now do you know?  
  
He peers into Cagney's face, speaking very softly, stroking her face.  
  
Scared?  
  
Cagney doesn't react, doesn't flinch. She kneels before him totally vulnerable to any whim, but she is far from intimidated. Nevertheless she lowers her eyes, giving up the staring match. Chris knows she must to appear to be no threat if she is to stand any chance at talking this guy down. Hidden far beneath her cop persona - hidden even from herself - linger fear and anger. But Chris has no use for those emotions. They stay hidden.  
  
Randall has momentarily forgotten Lacey, but she can do nothing. Even had she been able to use her gun hand, Chris is between Mary Beth and Randalls. Mary Beth knows the tension between Cagney and Randalls could erupt into violence at any moment. But she can do nothing but wait.  
  
But Randalls has had his fun. He has no intention of forgetting why he is here.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Later. We'll play later.  
  
He shoves Cagney back to the ground stands back, watching the two women. Cagney is now sitting beside Mary Beth and facing Randalls.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
You want to know why? They'll just hunt me down out there. But here, just waiting for me, was at least one hostage. Bargain! I got me two.  
  
CAGNEY (she had him talking now)  
  
You want a plane out?  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Why not? They won't want two law officers dead. And what the hell, I'm going to die anyway, here or on some filthy couch with a needle in my arm.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Randalls, give yourself up. It will go easier for you.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Easy?  
  
(shouting) Look it, bitch, do you think I'm stupid?  
  
Both freeze. Over the sound of rustling leaves comes the drone of a helicopter. The search has begun - they are searching the last known reported vicinity of the downed plane. Randalls grabs Cagney's arm, drags her to her feet and pulls her stumbling along behind as he runs to the clearing. Once in the centre, by the smoking plane, he pulls Chris in front of him. He is holding a gun to her stomach and an arm over her throat as the helicopter appears above the trees. The copter doesn't respond, continuing on over the clearing. Then it abruptly turns and hovers over the pair. Randalls fires. He fires again. The chopper abruptly climbs and leaves. Randalls forces Cagney to her knees, waiting for the copter to return. Next time they'll come ready to bargain.  
  
***  
  
It's been a long two hours in the sun. Cagney is trying to stay focussed and alert, but she has a concussion and a gun to her head. She has no idea what is happening with Lacey. She prays that Lacey plays it cautious - Lacey still stands a chance of coming out of this in one piece. Chris knows her partner can't nail Randalls from this distance without the use of her gun hand. Cagney has to place her trust in a swat team now.  
  
The wait has driven Randalls wild. He is livid and has nowhere to go with his anger.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Where the hell are they?  
  
(jerking on Cagney's jacket collar) Do they think I'm fooling around here? Eh?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She knows very well what they are doing. Keeping this guy off balance while they take control. There would be a ground team ready to move in and sharp shooters in the next chopper. She just hopes they didn't overplay their hand. This guy is a lose cannon.  
  
It takes time to mobilize a negotiating team and get them out here.  
  
You should know. You've done this before.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Yeah, and this time I'm not giving them a thing. I'm out or it's all over. And you get to come along for the ride.  
  
Excited? (He cuffs her lightly on the side of the head.)  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(tired) Randalls. I just want to go home.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(seriously) Wouldn't that be nice?  
  
(conversationally) You ever killed anyone Cagney?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Randalls was addressing her by name. That was a good sign - even at this late date.  
  
(The answer is out before she even thinks about it.) Yes.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(delighted) really!  
  
We're not that different then, are we?  
  
Not that different? Randalls had killed seven people in an office shooting. She had acted in self defence while on duty. But she was not here to debate right and wrong with this psychopath.  
  
CAGNEY (risking a look over her shoulder at him)  
  
Maybe not.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Hey, bitch! (shoving her with the gun) Eyes ahead. One trick and they get a wounded cop.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Right.  
  
Mary Beth is far from out of the action. She can see everything and still waits for an opportunity to provide a distraction. But this is still a waiting game for everyone. She knows she still has a part to play. And she also knows they will both make it out of this alive. There can be no other ending.  
  
It is another half hour before they hear the returning helicopter. Randalls pulls Chris to her feet and holds her close - using her as a shield. She can't move - she can barely breath. She prays this is over soon.  
  
Chris had been right. There was a ground team ready to move in and snipers hidden near camouflaged gun portals in the copter. The negotiator knew who she was dealing with - a psychopath with nothing to lose and two experienced police detectives. Anything could happen. It was her job to bring these cops out alive. Randalls' safety was secondary to the safety and lives of the two officers. She was good at her job - she had no compunction about making the hard decisions.  
  
The chopper hovers out of gun range. Chris closes her eyes against the dust and dirt that the wind from the blades has kicked up. She can hear nothing but the whump whump, whump of the copter blades.  
  
NEGOTIATOR (over a megaphone)  
  
Randalls! I'm dropping a radio on a line. Any attempt to shoot the copter will result in the copter leaving. Do you understand?  
  
Randalls nods. The chopper descends several feet and lowers a radio on a line. The chopper then climbs higher. The wind from the blades dies.  
  
The radio crackles.  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
Randalls - I'm here to make sure everyone gets out of this unharmed. My name is Rebecca. Talk to me. What can I do to get everyone out unhurt?  
  
RANDALLS  
  
He still holds his arm over Cagney's throat and the gun in her side, but he operates the radio with his free hand.  
  
You can get me a plane out of this country. Period. This cop comes with me until we are out of the country.  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
A plane can't land in that clearing, Randalls.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
A chopper then - take us to the airport at Newark and we'll take a plane.  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
Stand by. I'll relay your request. Be patient.  
  
There is no question of a helicopter. Cagney knows that the only helicopter that will come will be the one coming to take this guy out. She suspects Randalls knows that too. The only real question is whether she will make it out alive.  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
Randalls?  
  
RANDALLS  
  
Yeah?  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
We have a chopper on the way. Anything we can get you in the mean time? Water, cigarettes?  
  
RANDALLS  
  
No. No tricks! Just get that chopper here!  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
There's one in the area. We're putting enough fuel in the machine to get you to Newark. Can I speak to Detective Cagney?  
  
RANDALLS (tightening his arm over Chris' throat)  
  
No. She has nothing to say.  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
It's a long trip, Randalls, I just want to know if she's hurt, hungry or thirsty.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
(He is shouting, as he feels his control over the situation slipping.) No! She doesn't need a thing!  
  
Get that chopper or she'll be bleeding! Hear me?  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
Take it easy, Randalls. It's my job to make sure everyone's OK. That includes Detective Cagney.  
  
Cagney has gotten the message: get ready.  
  
They hear the sounds of an approaching copter.  
  
NEGOTIATOR  
  
We are going to pull away, Randalls. The other chopper will land by the plane wreck. The pilot is a trained cop. He won't cause trouble. He will take you where you want to go. I suggest you let Detective Cagney go. You'll have the chopper pilot.  
  
RANDALLS  
  
No! She comes with me! No tricks!  
  
The other chopper comes over the trees, Randalls turns to watch it approach, swinging Cagney around with him. A sniper stationed by a hidden gun portal in the negotiating chopper chooses that moment to fire. He misses. Mary Beth Lacey fires twice. Randalls - confused by the second set of shots turns to Cagney - dropping the radio. Cagney slumps down and against him, throwing him off balance. Another shot. Cagney falls to the ground - Randalls falls on top of her. There are more shots before there is silence and then the sounds of a chopper landing. And then another.  
  
Mary Beth is frantic. A swat team storms from the woods. A paramedic takes charge of the shouting cop.  
  
LACEY  
  
Answer me! Detective Cagney - what's happened to my partner?  
  
PARAMEDIC  
  
They'll be looking after her. Here - here's the radio. Now sit still.  
  
LACEY (into the radio)  
  
Detective Lacey here - what's happened with Cagney?  
  
The radio crackles.  
  
RADIO  
  
Detective Lacey. We will notify you when we know more.  
  
LACEY  
  
Know more? Just tell me if she's alive!  
  
Lacey doesn't take her eyes from the shooting scene. Randalls is obviously dead - Cagney is still down.  
  
***  
  
Cagney struggles to sit up as they drag Randalls away. She struggles against the hands holding her down. Someone is asking her the same question again.  
  
2nd PARAMEDIC  
  
He is holding her by the shoulders. She is covered in blood and dirt and oblivious to his presence. He can be forgiven for speaking extremely slowly and very distinctly to her.  
  
Take it easy. (calmly, patiently) What's your name?  
  
Cagney stops struggling.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Cagney. Detective Cagney. (irritated) Who'd you think I was?  
  
PARAMEDIC (satisfied that she is coherent)  
  
Well, Detective Cagney, let's start by taking off the cuffs. Do you know where the key is?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
It's my partner who's hurt - broken wrist and..  
  
PARAMEDIC  
  
Yes, someone is with her. (repeating himself patiently) Do you know where the key is?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Nodding in Randalls' direction and seeing the bloody body for the first time.  
  
(quietly) in his shirt pocket.  
  
The paramedic removes the cuffs and continues his examination.  
  
PARAMEDIC (sitting back to look at her critically)  
  
You have a concussion, several bruises and -  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(impatient) Yes, I know. Can I see my partner now?  
  
PARAMEDIC  
  
You should spend the night under observation.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
My partner?  
  
PARAMEDIC  
  
Follow me. But we're not finished.  
  
***  
  
Another flight and again the whump, whump, whump of helicopter blades. Lacey is strapped to a stretcher. Cagney is sitting beside her wrapped in a blanket. There was not enough room for two stretchers, but Chris had refused to go in the second chopper. The paramedic had made her promise to stay the night in hospital in return for a ride in with Lacey. Mary Beth was knocked out with pain killers and Chris was nodding asleep. One of the paramedics pushes her back in her seat and tightens the belt before she slumps fully over.  
  
***  
  
Harvey has left but Mary Beth is still awake. Chris is lying in the adjacent hospital bed, struggling to keep her eyes open. She strongly suspects they slipped her a sedative in her medication - she'd been more than clear that she didn't need one.  
  
LACEY (into the silence between them)  
  
Chris, you saved my life -  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Of course, Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
What do you mean, of course? It's a big deal to me, Chris. Let me say thank you.  
  
CAGNEY (she can't go there right now.)  
  
Of course, I saved your life. What would I do without you?  
  
You dragged me out of trouble too, Mary Beth.  
  
And your timing was perfect with those distraction shots.  
  
LACEY (trite)  
  
Of course.  
  
Silence. Chris sighs. Mary Beth relents.  
  
Chris, when I heard those sniper shots and saw you go down, I didn't know whether you were dead or alive -  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Like when I was trying to get you out of the cockpit. I know Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY (persisting - she needs to talk about this)  
  
I'm still scared Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She hears the plea in Mary Beth's voice. Chris sits up in bed and looks at Mary Beth. She speaks very quietly.  
  
Me too.  
  
Silence.  
  
I'll always be there for you, Mary Beth, you know that.  
  
LACEY  
  
(crying) I know. And I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt. But that was too close.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I know, Mary Beth.  
  
(Trying to reassure her, to make the fear go away, even though she knows that some fears never really go away. )  
  
We're going to be OK, you know.  
  
LACEY  
  
In a while.  
  
CAGNEY (pulling her blankets up around her chin.)  
  
You want to talk?  
  
LACEY  
  
You want to?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yeah. (her voice is husky now). That was pretty close wasn't it?  
  
They talked long into the night. When morning came they still faced the same fears and dangers but they knew they hadn't lost each other. The worst could very well be yet to come, but they knew they could - and would - face it together. 


End file.
